College Writing
by TOW146
Summary: Kate, Kevin, Jenny, Javier and Lanie are at the start first year at NYU. Rick, who is a year older than the others, was expelled from his old college, and a few days later he was dumped with a newly born baby, Alexis. A year later he, with help from his mum, has decided to get his life back on track, by doing this he's applied to NYU.


**Hiiiii everyone, although no ones probably going to read this, but anyway. So this is my first castle story, (not my first story obviously)**

**So basic rundown of this story, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny and Lanie have all started at NYU and have become friends, Ryan and Esposito room mates and so are Beckett, Lanie and Jenny. All is good when along comes Richard Castle, a late starter in NYU, who ends up being room mates with the other two guys. He is a year older than the rest of the friends and already is a single dad, but that doesn't stop him from hanging out with the others and getting the full college experience, read on to find out more.**

**I've kinda changed a few of the dates of stuff happening around to suit the story, like Alexis already being born, Martha already living in his 'bat cave' and when his books are made, so don't question me on that stuff.**

**I didn't know what to rate this because I only half know where this is going so I'm rating it T just to be safe.**

**Finally, PLZ review follow and favourite, and any friends accounts reading this I'm trying to work on the next chapter of TOW Monica and Chandlers secrets, so stay tuned.**

* * *

_**Castles POV**_  
"Ok, bye baby girl, I love you, and daddy will see you when he's settled in, in the meantime, grams is going to be taking care of you," I tell my baby girl, as I bounce her around.  
"Richard, if you are going to leave, you have to give Alexis to me," my mother tells me.  
"Why do I have to leave her mother? Why couldn't I have stayed here, instead of living in a dorm room?" I ask her, still holding my baby girl.  
"We've been over this, you can't stay here, because you won't be able to study, now go, or you'll be late," she says taking Alexis from my arms.  
"Ok, bye baby, I love you so much, be good for your grams, and I'll see you soon, yes I will," I say in baby talk, before my mother shoes me into the cab.  
"Bye Richard," she says to me.  
"Bye mother," I call back as the cab drive away.  
I wish I hadn't decided to stay at the college, I can study around Alexis, I'd just put on the tv or something, wait maybe not, but still I miss her so much.  
"Cute kid you have, how old is she?" The cab driver asks me.  
"Oh, thanks, she's 6 months old, her names Alexis," I tell him.  
"Uh huh, pretty name, this is mine," he says handing me a picture of him holding a baby girl and standing next to who I assume is his wife.  
"Is that your wife?" I ask, curious.  
"Yes, and my baby girl."  
"You have a beautiful family," I tell him.  
"Thanks."  
A few moments later we arrive outside NYU.  
"Here we are," the cab driver says, stopping and getting out.  
I open my door and get out too.  
"Here are your cases," he says handing me my bags.  
"Thanks, here you go," I hand him the amount for the trip and a tip.  
"No, I couldn't except this much of a tip," he says trying to hand it back.  
"No, take it, for your family," I say smiling.  
"Thank you so much," he says and gets back in the cab.  
"Bye," I say to him.  
"Bye, take care of your girl," he says smiling and driving away.  
What a great start to the day.  
After this I walk through the gates of NYU and follow the signs that say Deans office.

**_Dorm room, Esposito's POV_**

"I'm telling you man, the Mets are way better than the Yankees, for sure," I tell my newly room mate Kevin, as we are tossing around a football to each other.  
Kevin's on his bed, which is the bottom bunk of our bunk beds, and I'm in my swivel desk  
"Nah man, but even so, you've got to say Irish have a better basketball team then America," Kevin argues.  
"Are you kidding me bro, have you seen the size of their players?" I laugh.  
"Dude not funny, that's just too far."  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry man, but ooh, what about the Knicks, now there's a great club."  
"No argument here," Kevin agrees.  
Just then the door swings open and we both turn our heads to face it.  
I see, standing in the doorway a guy, who looked a bit older than us, he had dark brown, rugged hair that parted in the middle, blue eyes and was average height and weight and a bit bulky, but not as much as me. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, a dark suit jacket and matching black jeans.  
"Sorry dude, but I think you're in the wrong room," I tell the guy.  
"I don't think so, this is room 112, isn't it?" He asks.  
"Yeah, ah, it is, but this is our room, plus this wing is only for first years," Kevin says.  
"Yeah, well, I think you're in luck then, because I'm a first year," the guy says.  
"Still, I think you missed the point, as my man, Ryan, here was saying this is our room," I repeat.  
"Yeah, this is a two person room," Kevin emphasizes.  
"If that was supposed to be the case, then why would they put three beds in the room?" He asks us smugly.  
"Options," Kevin blurts out.  
By this stage Kevin is standing next to me, with me still seated in my chair, so I take the opportunity to whack him on the back of the head.  
"No, what we mean is, this is a two person room, because it's only our room, and we are only two people," I explain.  
"Well now it's a three person room, because I'm the third person, it says on my sheet," he says.  
"But you're obviously new, and we've been here the whole week, they wouldn't do that, you must have read your sheet wrong," Kevin says.  
"Here, can I look at your sheet bro?" I ask him holding out my hand for it.  
"Sure, here," he says as he passes it to me.  
I read it.  
"Room 112, you were right," I read out loud.  
"I told you," he says.  
"Sorry man, but you're new, we didn't think they'd put you with us," I tell him.  
"Yeah, sorry bro, here, put your stuff down on your bed," Kevin says pointing to the single bed near the guy.  
"Finally, I thought you'd never say that," he says, closing the door, putting his stuff on his bed and sitting down on the end of it.  
"I'm Richard Castle, but people usually call me Rick," he says.  
He looks at us for a few moments.  
"Oh, um, I'm Javier Esposito, but people call me Javi or Espo and this is honeymilk," I say pointing to Kevin, who is giving me a death stare.  
"Honeymilk? I'm assuming that's not your real name, Ryan, I'm guessing?" Rick laughs.  
"No, Kevin actually, my last names Ryan, anyway you can call me that if you like just as long as you never call me honeymilk," Kevin says.  
"So anyway, why are you starting here a week into classes?" I ask Rick.  
"Oh, I applied late and also I'm studying literature and classes only start tomorrow, so I didn't have to be here earlier, even if I had applied on time, since I would have been hanging around campus all week and I preferred to spend that time with my girl," he explains.  
"Oh right, so you've got a girlfriends too, what's with everyone, we've got our whole lives to have one girl, college is supposed to be getting drunk and hooking up with as many girls as possible," I rant.  
"You're only saying that because you're afraid to ask out the mystery girl you like," Kevin says grinning.  
"Oh haha very funny, honeymilk," I tease back.  
"Whatever bro, anyway, Rick tell us about this girl of yours?" Kevin asks.  
"Yeah, what's she like? Is she hot?" I ask.  
"Well fellers, her names Alexis, she is the cutest, most beautiful girl ever, everything about her is perfect, she has soft strawberry blonde hair, the bluest of blue eyes and her smile is to die for," he describes.  
"So when are we going to meet this amazing girl of yours?" I ask.  
"Yeah, you have to bring her here," Kevin says.  
"I don't know about that, but I can show you a picture now of me and her," he says getting his wallet out and walking over to us.  
After he opens his wallet, takes the picture out and hands it to us, we have the most shocked looks on our faces.  
"She's, she's a baby," Kevin says confused.  
"Yep, hahaha, you guys should see the looks on your faces, hahaha," he laughs.  
"I thought you said she was your girlfriend?" I say still confused.  
"Nope, I said she was my girl as in my daughter, and you guys fell for it, you really thought I was talking about my girlfriend," he says laughing harder.  
"You were right though," Kevin says handing Rick back the photo.  
"About what?" He asks.  
"She's the cutest," Kevin replies.  
"Thanks," he says looking down to put the picture back in his wallet.  
In this time I whack Kevin on the back of the head again.  
"Ouch, stop doing that," he says rubbing the his head.  
"Next you're going to say you can't wait to finish college to start having kids with Jenny," I snigger.  
"What so bad about that dude?" Kevin says.  
"Anyway Castle, do you mind if I call you Castle?" I ask him.  
"Nah it's fine, it sounds so much cooler than Rick anyway," he says.  
"Cool, so DO you have a girl, as girlfriend?" I ask him.  
"No way, I'm with you on the whole college partying thing."  
"Good, I'm glad someone has some sense," I say glaring at Kevin.  
"Dude, just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm not cool," he states.  
"Zip it honeymilk," I smirk.  
"So what are you guys studying?" Rick casually brings up.  
"Oh, we're both doing law, but to be cops not lawyers," I inform him.  
**~(A/N I don't know if that's what you study in America if you want to be a cop, but that's what you study in Australia if you do, so don't judge me if I'm wrong)~**  
"Ok, cool, and as I've already said I'm studying literature, I'm a mystery writer, how coincidental is that," he says.  
"Wait don't you mean you're going to be a mystery writer?" Kevin asks confused.  
"No, I've already written some books."  
"Oh, any we would know?" I query.  
"Um, in a hail of bullets? Death of a prom queen?"  
"Nope, never heard of either of them," I say shaking my head.  
"Neither," Kevin says.  
"Or my more commonly known, Derrick Storm series?" He queries.  
"Nada bro, again never heard of it," I say.  
"Same here dude, sorry," Kevin says.  
Rick walks back to his bed and starts to unpack some of his stuff, such as his pillow and doona.  
"Hey, how come you don't have much luggage?" Kevin asks.  
"Oh, because unlike you guys, I'm not going to be living here everyday," he states.  
"What do you mean?" Kevin asks.  
"Well with Alexis being so young and not having her mum around, I don't want to leave her with my mum until I finish college, I want to be apart of her life, and see all her first moments, so I'm only living here on weekdays, then on weekends and holidays I'll stay at my house and be with my daughter," he explains.  
"Oh, ok, that's cool, but it means less parties for you," I laugh.  
"I guess that means you'll be alone at them, and won't have a wingman," I smirk.  
"Why's that?" I ask.  
"Well you said yourself, honeymilk over there, won't be going to parties and getting drunk because of his girl," he says pointing to Kevin.  
"Whatever dude," I say, brushing it off.  
He then goes back to unpacking his things.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is, the first chapter to my first castle fic, hope you liked it, PLZ review, follow and favourite.**


End file.
